à la vie à la mort
by the lord of shadows
Summary: Alyssa va decouvrir la passion, elle sera dechiree entre deux nouvelles rencontres... Les choix ne sont pas toujours si facile qu on le croit....
1. Chapter 1

A la vie, à la mort.

Alyssa va découvrir la passion, elle sera déchirée entre deux nouvelles rencontres... Les choix ne sont pas toujours si facile qu'on le croit

Chapitre 1 : Achats et découverte (d'un abruti lol)

Alyssa Paige, une jeune fille de 17 ans venait de se réveiller. Elle regarda la photo de ses parents qui l'avaient laissé depuis un an déjà, une larme coula et elle déposa un léger baiser sur le cadre. La maison dans laquelle elle vivait était la sienne, à elle et à une autre jeune femme qui n'était jamais dans la maison, toujours en déplacement cette fois-ci elle était 3 mois en Bulgarie. Alyssa se leva, elle était en boxer et brassières tout deux noirs. Elle prit des vêtements qu'elle avait préparé la veille, dont une mini jupe plissée, un haut sans bretelle, c'est deux pièces étaient noires. Elle entra dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla, prit un shampoing et un gel douche à la pêche et fit couler l'eau. Elle mit plusieurs heures à se préparer, heureusement elle avait déjà choisi ses affaires… alors que pour le maquillage à tendance noir elle hésitait tout le temps entre toutes les nuances qui pouvaient exister elle fini par ses décider et mis un fard paupière marron foncé, de l'eye liner du mascara noir. Ensuite elle choisi un rouge à lèvre bordeau avec une touche de noir. Ayant les cheveux fins, elle monta à plusieurs reprises ses cheveux noirs ébène en chignon serré avec des mèches qui partaient dans tout les sens. Elle mit ensuite des lentilles de contact bleu améthyste. Enfin Alyssa alla dans la cuisine, elle prit un verre de jus d'orange, du lait et des biscuits à la pêche. Elle mangea tout ça rapidement pour prendre son sac mettre des bottes noires qui montaient au-dessus du genou et partir.

Alyssa traversa rapidement une rue bondée de monde, se dirigea vers une porte à l'air miteuse, tourna la poignée, poussa la porte. Elle prit un air assuré, la tête haute, regard glacés et foudroyant, dos droit, puis se décida à entrer dans le Chaudron Baveur. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Apparemment la courte aventure avec Krum était déjà dans les journaux. A moins que ce soit encore les rumeurs qui disaient qu'elle s'était alliée avec Voldemort, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait... Alyssa marcha vers la porte de sortie pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les personnes présentes dans le bar n'avaient pas détourné le regard, d'ailleurs elle pouvait les sentir, leur regard était froid. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle pouvait sentir : une odeur désagréable de fumée froide de cigarette, de nourriture avariée régnait dans cette pièce. Alyssa arriva devant la porte de sortie et se glissa dans l'impasse qui faisait face au bar. Elle referma la porte, s'adossa sur celle-ci et repris sa respiration. Ensuite elle sortie sa baguette, tapota quelques briques, et un passage s'ouvrit, elle pénétra dans le chemin de Traverse. Le Chaudron Baveur était loin, mais les regards, eux, toujours présents.

Le chemin de Traverse, qu'elle belle rue, toujours bondée de monde, enfin plus depuis que Voldemort était revenu, aujourd'hui c'était différent, il y avait peu de gens. Alyssa, se dirigea vers la banque, Gringrott, la meilleure banque du monde des sorciers... Elle entra à l'intérieur, des gobelins la saluèrent avec respect, puis elle entra dans un bureau et son banquier la rejoint. « Bonjour Miss, comment allez-vous ? » , le gobelin avait l'air sur de lui, il avait un regard plein de fierté, Alyssa et le banquier étaient des amis de longue date et Alyssa se demandait pourquoi le banquier avait un air surexcité, pourquoi il se craquait aussi sans cesse ses petits doigts boudinés... Alyssa eut rapidement la réponse car à peine a-t-elle eu le temps de lui répondre qu'elle allait bien et de lui demander comment il allait qu 'il répondit aussitôt surexcité :

- « Je suis tellement heureux Miss, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment je suis heureux. Mon épouse Carla, la femme que je vous ai présenté, après avoir dit « oui » au mariage, elle a perdu les os et elle m'a fait deux magnifiques filles !

- C'est vraiment merveilleux, Mr Smith...

- Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps, appelez moi Bernabet !

- Heu... Oui, bien sur Bernabet

- Alors Miss, parlons argents, êtes-vous satisfaite de votre nouvel investissement ?

- Vous rigolez, les frères Weasley m'ont fait gagner 1000 gallons, et d'ailleurs j'ajoute 500 gallons dans la cagnotte pour le tirage au sort !

- Cela fait donc 4000 gallons d'or pour le gagnant du tirage au sort.

- Du soi disant tirage au sort

- Oui bien sur, et vous avez une idée pour le gagnant

- Je crois qu'on en a déjà parlé non ?

- Oui, mais vous êtes sur, vous voulez vraiment les donner à ces personnes ?

- Bien sur, ils le méritent ! Vous n'imaginez pas ce qu'ils font pour notre communauté, tout le travail qu'ils ont, et en plus ils ne sont pas payés ! Nous débarrasser de ces idiots qui gâchent notre vie...

- ... Dans ce cas... ça sera fait...

- Merci, mais maintenant je voudrais aussi retirer 55 000 gallons D'OR

- HUM ..., le banquier failli s'étouffer, vous connaissez le système pour les grandes sommes ?

- Ce n'est pas réellement une grande somme, mais pour répondre à votre question, oui je connais le système pour les grandes sommes... »

Alyssa retira donc 55 000 gallons et en donna mille au banquier pour le cadeau de mariage. Ensuite elle acheta toutes ses fournitures scolaires ( livres, ingrédients...) et les envoya directement chez elle grâce à la poudre de cheminette. Ensuite elle acheta aussi des produits pour sa baguette qui était très précieuse. Toutes les matières avec lesquelles étaient faites sa baguette étaient rare : tout d'abord sa baguette mesurait 30 cm, elle était faite en Fretus – bois extrêmement rare -, une plume de phoenix, une dent de Basilic et deux gouttes de sang de Magma à Pointes. Elle alla ensuite chez Madame Guipure, elle acheta 5 robes réglementaire pour Poudlard deux longues et les trois autres courtes, et deux robes vertes, l'une claire et courte, et l'autre foncée et longue. (NDR : Courte, c'est 10 à 15 cm au dessus du genou)

Puis alyssa se dirigea dans l'allée des Embrumes, tout le monde la regardait passée, elle était sur d'elle, et il fallait mieux quand on allait dans cet endroit, sinon on était vite abordée par toute sorte de gens, et ça, elle ne le voulait pas ! Alyssa alla d'abord dans une bibliothèque, elle acheta plusieurs livres de magie noires : Deux sur les animagis, 1 sur la magie sans baguette, 2 sur les sorts impardonnables, 2 sur les boucliers de défense 1 pour les sorts offensifs autorisés par le ministère et 1 autre sur les préparations physiques pour être au point si un problème éclatait à Poudlard, elle voulait être sur que sans baguette, elle pourrait s'en sortir... Ensuite Alyssa alla dans une boutique, elle s'approcha du vendeur, lui présenta deux boucles d'oreilles très spéciale, en faite elles étaient magiques, l'une d'elle permettra à Alyssa de transplaner dans un endroit, sans même utiliser sa propre magie et même si l'endroit est protégé par des sorts, et le second permet à l'esprit d'Alyssa de résister aux sorts et potions qui ont pour but de contrôler l'esprit. Ces deux boucles d'oreille ressemblées plutôt à ce que l'on appelle des clous d'oreille. Elle se fit poser une boucle d'oreille au niveau de son nombril, et une autre au niveau du sourcil, les deux étaient noires, et pouvait varier au vert si Alyssa était énervée.

Puis Alyssa qui devait aller s'acheter des bijoux magiques pour sa protection se dirigea vers la nouvelle boutique Malfoy et Co. Bien que cette boutique soit nouvelle elle était déjà très connue dans le monde des sorciers. On avait demandé à Alyssa de subventionner ce magasin mais elle avait refusé, il est vrai que ce magasin pouvait lui rapporter beaucoup d'argent, mais il pouvait aussi lui en coûter beaucoup... Le ministère surveillait étroitement les Malfoy en se moment... Et plus précisément les affaires de cette famille, car aucun Malfoy ne travaillait dans le magasin, bien que le fils Drago Malfoy traîne toujours dans ce magasin pour s'amuser avec une nouvelle proie ( insulter ou... la draguer...ça dépend...). En faite la boutique avait pris le nom de Malfoy et Co, car c'était Malfoy senior qui avait eu l'idée de cette boutique dans l'allée des Embrumes. Alyssa s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la boutique et comme à son habitude prit un air assuré, elle ouvrit donc la porte et pénétra dans ces lieus. Elle ne s'avait pas quoi acheter, alors elle regarda chaque catégories de bijoux et d'ensorcellement jusqu'à que Malfoy junior qui venait d'entrer avec toute sa bande vint la déranger.

- « Et, Alyssa ! Drago l'interpella, en vain, Alyssa détestait que l'on ose l'appeler par son prénom surtout qu'il ne la connaissait pas...

- Alors, on a apprit que tu entrais à Poudlard, la maison des Serpentard en plus... Drago avais pris un ton agressif, mais Alyssa l'ignora toujours, et elle continua son inspection

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas très sympas d'avoir refusé de donner un peu de ton argent pour cette boutique, je serais toi je ne traînerais pas trop dans les couloirs de l'école, après cette annonce Drago prit un ton plus charmeur pour annoncer, mais on peut toujours arranger ça...»

Alyssa en eut assez, elle se dirigea vers le vendeur, déposa ses achats à la caisse, et parla du prix d'une magnifique amulette avec sa chaîne, le pendentif était un ange déchu, Alyssa allait payer ce bijou et discuter d'une bague en forme de serpent quand Drago qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête décida de l'interpeller de nouveau :

- « Tu pourrais répondre quand on te parle ! Je suis tout de même de la famille du propriétaire du magasin, je pourrais...

- Tu pourrais quoi ? Alyssa s'était enfin décidée à lui répondre et elle enchaîna d'ailleurs assez rapidement, m'empêcher d'acheter des bijoux qui se trouvent dans cette boutique ?

- C'est exactement ça ! Toute la bande de Drago se mit à ricaner Malfoy junior y compris, mais ils ne s'attendaient à sa réplique qui les laissa sans voix.

- Dans ce cas là, c'est vraiment dommage, car tu vois Malfoy je m'apprêtais à acheter une bague à 10 000 gallons et une amulette à 15 000 gallons, mais comme tu vas sûrement m'empêcher d'acheter ces deux bijoux car je suis une jeune fille insolente, je vais donc devoir m'en aller sans rien ACHETER, et je vais sûrement perdre un tant fou à commander ces deux bijoux ou des variantes par correspondance dans un magasin de Bulgarie, et comme je leur ai déjà commandé certaines choses pour les vacances de NOËL et que ma commande atteindra sûrement une offre élevée à 50 000 gallons, je vais recevoir en plus trois cadeaux. Ce qui est en réalité une offre plus alléchante que celles de TON magasin. En faite, je devrais te remercier pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux, vouloir acheter dans ce magasin aurait été une erreur que je vais éviter vu que je vais commander dans un AUTRE magasin que le TIEN.

- ...

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? tu n'as pas tout compris? C'est vrai que j'ai peut-être utilisé trop de mots... C'est pas grave, tu iras voir ton papa ce soir et tu lui demanderas de t'expliquer ce que je viens de te dire

- Quand mon père saura ça...

- C'est vrai... Il va vraiment être heureux d'apprendre que tu lui as fait passer 25 000 gallons sous le nez... »

La discussion était close, Alyssa passa à côté de Drago, ses achats à la main, elle se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur, elle essayait de garder son calme. Elle traversa la route rentra dans une des rares maisons dans cette rue de Londres. Elle rentra chez elle, referma la porte, lâcha d'un coup ses achats, tomba à genou et éclata de rire, elle ne cessait de ses remémorer la tête qu'avait fait Malfoy. Cette nuit là quand Alyssa alla dormir, elle regarda la photo de ses parents, leur sourie, et s'endormie.

Voilà chapitre1 fini ! allez laissez des reviews plizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	2. Chapter 2

A la vie, à la mort.

Chapitre précédent : La discussion était close, Alyssa passa à côté de Drago, ses achats à la main, elle se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur, elle essayait de garder son calme. Elle traversa la route rentra dans une des rares maisons dans cette rue de Londres. Elle rentra chez elle, referma la porte, lâcha d'un coup ses achats, tomba à genou et éclata de rire, elle ne cessait de ses remémorer la tête qu'avait fait Malfoy. Cette nuit là quand Alyssa alla dormir, elle regarda la photo de ses parents, leur sourie, et s'endormie.

Chapitre 2 : discussion très très calme avec Drago lol , nouvelle rencontre, et petite vengeance avant d'arriver à Poudlard

C'était le jour de la rentrée, la colocataire et tuteur (?) d'Alyssa vint la voir pour l'accompagner à la gare car c'était la première année d'Alyssa à Poudlard, et sûrement dernier à si elle ne redoublait pas. Alyssa s'habilla, et comme aujourd'hui il faisait chaud, elle mit une de ses mini robe qu'elle aimait tant. Les valises étaient faites, les deux colocataires étaient en train de les mettre dans le coffre de la voiture. Les deux habitants de la petite maison vivaient à dix minutes de la gare et elles prendraient donc tout leur temps pour y aller. A 10 h 40, la tuteure lui demanda de descendre. Puis elles allèrent à la gare. Le trajet en voiture avait été court. Alyssa, trouva assez rapidement le quai 9 ¾ et monta dans la petite locomotive rouge. La jeune sorcière repéra un compartiment libre et s'y installa. Elle se mit à côté de la fenêtre pour avoir le plus de lumière possible pour lire un livre sur les animagi qu'elle sortit. Elle commençait à peine sa lecture quand elle entendit une voix qu'elle avait pour la première fois entendue il y a deux semaines dans l'allée des Embrumes : « Salut...alors la petite nouvelle c'est installée dans ce compartiment ! Alors je vais moi aussi venir ici » Ce qu'il venait de dire désespéra Alyssa qui décida tout comme la dernière fois de l'ignorer. Elle continua à lire son livre, elle était arrivée au passage le plus important : Que faut-il faire pour devenir animagi ? Drago s'était levé et était à la fenêtre, à côtés d'elle, Alyssa se concentra sur sa lecture, elle lisait attentivement et ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il l'entourait. Mais quand le train démarra, il eut une légère secousse et Drago tomba sur elle ce qu'il fit qu'elle fut désagréablement sortie de sa lecture. Alyssa essaya de se dégager mais Drago lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas à se donner cette peine. Après ça, Alyssa ne bougea plus croyant qu'il allait sans aller, mais pas du tout, il en profita pour attraper et bloquer ses mains

- « lâches-moi !

- Non, pourquoi est-ce que je le ferais, je veux pouvoir m'amuser un peu, une sorte de vengeance

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

- T'as déjà oublié, tu t'es moqué de moi devant tout mes amis

- Et bien tu n'as pas beaucoup d'amis... »

Drago ne dit plus rien mais il resserra ses mains sur les poignets d'Alyssa. Il commença à lui donner de légers baisers dans le cou, Alyssa se débattait, et plus elle le faisait, plus il reserrait sa poigne. Et donc elle comprit, elle se laissa faire. Drago crut qu'il avait réussi à la faire tomber dans ses bras, il desserra légèrement ses mains, puis voyant qu'elle n'essayait pas de s'enfuir, il la lâcha complètement et posa ses mains au niveau de ses haches, malheureusement pour lui, Alyssa donna un coup de genou dans les bijoux de famille de Drago qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur, Alyssa se libéra et se remit debout contente de son coup et de la naïveté de l'idiot qui pensait pouvoir s'amuser avec elle aussi facilement. Tout comme Alyssa, Drago se leva, mais il n'avait pas du tout la même expression sur son visage : il avait mal et était en colère. Il se mit en face d'elle et commença à crier :

- « Non mais ça va pas ! T'es devenue folle ou quoi, je croyais que tu le voulais toi aussi

- idiot, murmura Alyssa

- Quoi ! T'oses me traiter d'idiot

- Apparemment...

- Mais tu te fous de moi

- Oui »

Sans était trop pour Drago qui s'avança vers elle, il s'apprêtait à lui donner une claque mais elle transplana derrière lui. Drago ne comprenait pas comment elle avait fait pour pouvoir transplaner dans un endroit avec les même protections de Poudlard, et il avait une expression d'étonnement à faire peur à troll, enfin cette expression ne faisait pas peur à tout le monde car Alyssa, elle, était en plein fou rire ce qui énerva Drago

- « Arrêtes de rire !

-...

- Je t'ai dis d'arrêter de rire !

-...

- T ' ENTENDS PAS OU QUOI ?

- Elle ne t'entend peut-être pas, mais nous oui ! Une jeune fille brune, la peau bronzée, les yeux couleur améthyste venait d'arriver

- Je t'ai rien demandé à toi

- Laisses la nouvelle tranquille je ne crois pas qu'elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui lui cri sans cesse dans les oreilles

-... Alyssa n'en pouvait plus, elle pleurait tellement elle rigolait, et elle ne pouvait plus se contrôler

- Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ce que je fais la dérange, regardes !

- Mais c'est là ou tu te trompes elle pleure ! »

Drago qui en avait marre décida de sortir du compartiment. La nouvelle jeune fille aida Alyssa qui ne tenait presque pas sur ses jambes à s'asseoir. Après quelques minutes elle s'arrêta de rigoler, et elle était épuisée. La jeune fille se présenta, elle s'appelait Arianne Maxwel Shinigami, mais elle préfèrerait qu'Alyssa l'appelle Max, elle était préfète en chef et elle apprit en même temps à Alyssa que Drago était lui aussi préfet en chef mais qu'ils prendraient tout les deux ( Arianne et Drago) leur service que quand Dumbledore annoncerait devant tout les élèves leur statu. Elle lui expliqua aussi quelques règles, elle lui dit que la forêt interdite était bien évidemment interdite, que les visites à Pré-au-Lars n'avaient lieu que quand elle était organisée et annoncée par les professeurs, que cette année, exceptionnellement les préfets des maisons seraient des septièmes années et ne seraient pas choisi en fonction de leurs années passées à Poudlard mais par leurs notes et donc qu'Alyssa avait sa chance d'être préfet et d'avoir une chambre avec les préfets et préfets en chef et donc beaucoup de tranquillité.

Alyssa dit à Arianne qu'elle aurait besoin d'elle car elle pensait à une petite vengeance contre Drago mais qu'elle ne trouvait pas encore, Alyssa lui répondit qu'elle trouverait facilement le plan. Le train allait bientôt arriver, Arianne, qui ne s'était pas encore changé, alla le faire et partit dans un nouveau compartiment créé à cet effet. Alyssa reprit donc la lecture de son livre. Elle pensait à sa vengeance mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver d'idée. Drago entra dans le compartiment :

- « Alors...te voilà de nouveau seule...

- Qu'es-ce que tu me veux encore ?

- Finir ce que j'ai commencé

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu... »

Alyssa ne pu finir sa phrase car Drago qui s'était avancé vers elle commença à l'embrasser. Il passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure d'Alyssa. Alyssa qui aurait aimé pouvoir lutter contre ce baiser s'abandonna complètement dans les bras de Drago et entrouvrit ses lèvres, elle sentie la langue de Drago pénétrer dans sa bouche, puis il arrêta net le baiser et s'en alla, la laissa dans l'incompréhension. Puis d'un coup Alyssa prit le livre qu'elle venait de laisser tomber par terre, elle s'en voulait, elle venait de s'être fait avoir, Drago s'était joué d'elle. Arianne entra d'un coup dans le compartiment, Alyssa leva le livre pour faire semblant de lire, en fait elle était perdue dans ses pensées et Arianne rompit le silence

- « T'as du mal à lire ?

- heu... oui...

- Je vais te dire pourquoi

- Comment ça ?

- Tu tiens ton livre à l'envers...

- ... Alyssa ne disait rien et se mit à rougir

- Tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose ?

- Moi ! non, jamais, » dit soudain Alyssa tout en tournant le livre pour pouvoir le mettre dans le bon sens. Alyssa essaya de se concentrer pour reprendre sa lecture mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser au baiser de Drago, et ne comprenais pas ce qui s'était passé et ce qui ce passe en ce moment, pourquoi n'arrêtait elle pas de penser à lui ?

Le train s'arrêta enfin, Alyssa et Arianne sortirent ensemble, elles retrouvèrent les amies d'Arianne mais cela ne se passa pas comme elles l'auraient espéré, les petites pestes avait refusé qu'une serpentard aille dans la calèche avec elles, elles demandèrent bien à Arianne de la laisser seule, mais elle refusa et leur dit de s'en aller, enfin elle ne leur dit pas elle leur hurla, s'époumona mais ne leur dit pas. Arianne n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on traite une personne différemment parce qu'elle était dans une autre maison qu'elles, Arianne détestait les personnes qui ignoraient et même méprisaient les personnes différentes...  
Alyssa qui était fatiguée, essayait de monter les marches de l'escalier pour atteindre Poudlard. Elle tanguait, elle n'y arriverait jamais, il y avait trop de marche...

- « Alors Alyssa, t'as besoin d'aide ? c'était le voix de Drago

- Quoi ?

- De l'aide, est-ce que tu veux de l'aide ?

- Hein ? Du lait, mais j'en veux pas moâ

- Non de l'aide !

- Quoi ? Je suis laide ! Et c'est toi que me dis ça !

- Laisses tomber ! Drago partit assez de mauvaise humeur

- Ca va bien Aly, c'était Arianne qui venait d'arriver

- Bien sur, joli surnom, merci

- De rien...Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça à Drago ?

- Il me regardait en coin, il croyait que je ne l'avais pas remarqué ! Alors comme je m'ennuyais je me suis amusée, et surtout je me suis vengée...

- De quoi ?

- Rien d'important... »

Alyssa et Arianne repensèrent à la scène que venait de faire Alyssa et elles eurent un fou rire, Drago les regarda de loin, mais pas assez loin car il avait entendu la conversation qui avait eut lieu entre les deux nouvelles amies…

TIN LIN LIN

Voilà c fini laissez des reviews plizzzzzzzzz


	3. Chapter 3

A la vie , a la mort

Alyssa et Arianne repensèrent à la scène que venait de faire Alyssa et elles eurent un fou rire, Drago les regarda de loin, mais pas assez loin car il avait entendu la conversation qui avait eut lieu entre les deux nouvelles amies.

Chapitre 3 Nomination ( aux oscars lol ), premier vrai baiser et découverte...

Alyssa et Arianne allaient donc dans la grande salle, et prirent place toutes les deux à la table des Serpentard même si Arianne était une Gryffondor. Elles parlaient de ce qu'elles pourraient faire à Drago et les « amies » d'Arianne. Arianne, la préfète en Chef expliqua que le professeur Rogue était quelqu'un d'injuste et qu'il fallait à lui aussi trouver quelque chose à lui faire... Drago commença à railler

- « Alors Maxwell, on t'a jeté ?

- Non, mon Drago d'amour mais toi tu vas gicler si tu continues ! »

Alyssa donna un coup de coude à Arianne. Drago le vit et sourit, une mauvaise idée naissait, et c'était mauvais signe. Un jeune homme blond, s'avança, et s'assit en face d'Arianne alors que Drago allait embêter des Gryffondor. Alyssa glissa à l'oreille que l'inconnu était très mignon, et cette fois-ci ce fut Arianne qui flaqua un coup de coude à Alyssa, sauf qu'elle ne pu se retenir de crier.

- « AHHHHHHHH

- arrêtes de crier !

- Mais regardes ! Je commence déjà à avoir un bleu

- Et alors ?

- Ben moi quand je te l'ai donné le coup de coude, je l'ai pas fais fort

- Tu parles, j'ai cru que tu m'avais cassé une côte...

- Ca veut dire que j'ai plus de force que TOI .

- Tu ne devrais pas la tenter, c'était l'inconnu qui venait de parler, je la connais et tu ne devrais pas la tenter...

- Tu parles toi ! Après cette réflexion, Alyssa se reprit un coup de coude d'Arianne encore plus fort que le dernière fois

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- je te l'avais dis, faut pas la tenter

- TUEUSE DE SERPENTARD !

- ben si ça peut faire gagner des points à Gryffondor...

- ASSASSIN !

- Tu veux peut-être que je recommence ...

- C'est gentil de me le proposer mais non, c'est pas que je n'aimes pas ça... Mais, comment dire...

- C'est bon j'ai compris

- Tant mieux, parce que ce n'est pas que ça m'ai désagréable, mais je suis heureuse que tu es compris... Mais alors monsieur l'inconnu comment t'appelles-tu

- Tu viens de le dire : monsieur l'inconnu...

- Mais t'as bien un prénom !

-... si tu crois que je vais te le dire, t'es peut-être une espionne

- Ben nan chui pas une espionne !

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte, il n'a rien dit !

-... J'en étais sur, c'est une espionne, elle veut enlever Max, elle veut que Voldemort puisse entrer tranquillement à Poudlard, et elle veut aussi faire échouer notre mission

- T'es paranoïaque mon vieux !

- Si je suis paranoïaque dis-moi comment ça se fait que tu entendes tout ça !

- Ben parce que tu le dis

- Mais de quoi vous parlez !

- de rien, Alyssa et l'inconnu venaient de parler à l'unisson

- Ben si c'est à cause de son prénom que vous vous disputez, il s'appelle Heero et c'est un ami de mon frère Duo !

- Ben vas-y déballe toute ta vie !

- Mais je fais ce que je veux

- Avec tes cheveux peut-être, mais pas avec ma vie ni celle de ton frère ! »

La discussion s'arrêta là, Drago était revenu à la table des Serpentard, et Alyssa avait du mal à ne pas le quitter des yeux. Puis Dumbledore commença à faire son habituel discourt, il annonça les préfets en chef : Maxwell et Malfoy puis les préfets de chaque maison à qui il demanda de se lever dès qu'il aura prononcé leur prénom et de se rassoire à la fin : « A Gryffondor miss Granger et monsieur Weasley, à Poufsouffle miss Bots et monsieur Crivey, à Serdaigle miss Patil et monsieur Bridonneau, et à Serpentard miss Paige et monsieur Yuy », les préfets se levèrent et en voyant Heero se lever Alyssa s'exclama :

- « Oh mais c'est Hee-Chan Yuy !

- D'abord c'est Heero...et ensuite ne le crie pas !

- Nan c'est Hee-Chan ! Hee-Chan ! Hee-Chan !

- Arrêtes toute la salle nous regarde

- M'en fiche !

- Mais pas moi ! Max fait taire cette folle

- D'abord chui pas folle, et puis ce n'est pas moi le parano !

- JE NE SUIS PAS PARANO !

- SI TU L'ES !

- Taisez-vous ! » , Drago venait de parler, il se dirigea vers Alyssa, lui prit le bras et la fit sortir s'excusant auprès des professeurs.

- « Mais t'es folle ou quoi !

- Nan, je m'ennuyais, alors j'ai décidai de m'amuser un peu

- Je ne crois pas que ça à plues à tout le monde...

- C'est là où tu te trompes, tout le monde s'ennuyait

- Viens, on va dehors

- Mais, le repas, j'ai faim moi !

- Ben on va aller chercher quelque chose avant de sortir

- Ouais mais moi je vais avoir froid

- Pas grave...

- Comment ça, pas grave !

- Je te réchaufferais moi !

- Imbécile !

- allez viens... je plaisantais... »

Alyssa suivait Drago qui prit un peu de nourriture, puis ils allèrent dehors, en réalité il ne faisait pas froid, mais très chaud... Ils se posèrent à côtés du lac et à la lisière de la forêt interdite.

- « Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ?

- Parce que t'étais excitée et qu'il fallait que tu te calmes

- Ben chui pas la seule à être excitée », Alyssa regarda au niveau de l'entrejambe de Drago, celui-ci rougi, suivi son regard, et rien... Elle l'avait eu !

- « Viens ici !

- Nan, tu ne m'attraperas pas !

- Tu vas voir ! », S'en suivi alors une course effrénée, mais courte, Drago la rattrapa rapidement. Il la fit tomber doucement au sol, malheureusement pour lui Alyssa avait attrapé sa main, elle aurait aimé qu'il tombe à côtés d'elle, mais non il tomba sur elle. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, leurs joues rougirent, puis Drago se retira d'elle. Après cette course Alyssa avait vraiment très chaud, et pour s'amuser et très inconsciemment elle plongea dans le lac. Quelque chose aurait du l'attaquer, elle n'avait pas ça baguette, mais non, rien ne lui arriva.

- « Allez ! Viens !

- T'es folle non je ne viendrais pas !

- Désolé, j'avais oublié, tu ne sais pas nager !

- Bien sur que si que je sais nager

- Désolé je me suis mal exprimée t'es une poule mouillée, mais non tu ne peux pas être une poule mouillée t'es pas dans l'eau !

- Vraiment ? Drago plongea dans l'eau et la rejoint

- Comment ça VRAIMENT, t'es une poule mouillée c'est ça ? »

Après cette remarque ils commencèrent à s'éclabousser, ils étaient très proches, quand soudain un bruit étrange retenti, Alyssa se rapprocha soudain de Drago et l'enlaça, il fit de même. Elle leva la tête, leur bouche se rapprochaient, puis se touchèrent, Drago passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure d'Alyssa qui les entrouvrit, la langue de Drago glissa lentement dans la bouche d'Alyssa, Alyssa était au paradis, elle se sentait si bien, mais un hurlement retenti de nouveau dans la forêt. Ils rompirent le baiser et rejoignirent la rive, ensuite ils utilisèrent un sort pour se sécher.

Drago et Alyssa restaient là, sans rien faire, à regarder l'eau, puis lui disant que Max l'attendait sûrement, Alyssa se leva et rentra.

Reviewer moi please…


	4. Chapter 4

A la vie à la mort

Drago et Alyssa restaient là, sans rien faire, à regarder l'eau, puis lui disant que Max l'attendait sûrement, Alyssa se leva et rentra.

Chapitre 1 : double jeu, nuit tourmentée : un avertissement...

Alyssa était rentrée et elle retrouva Max sur un divan vert :

- « Une revenante... bon le mot de passe et pestiflor

- ok , merci

- Alors comment ça c'est passé avec Malfoy

- Heu... Mal, c'est un mec horrible franchement, Alyssa fit une grimace

- Ah ce point là ! » Drago venait d'arriver derrière les deux demoiselles

- « Apparemment oui ! Puis qu'elle le dit ! Non ?

- ...

- Aly ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Malfoy ?

- Rien de bien méchant », un sourire naissait sur ses fines lèvres, et il s'en alla tranquillement

- « Alyssa sa va ?

- koi ? ah... euh oui oui sa va

- tu es sur ? parce que tu avais l'air bizarre tout à l...

- OUI ça va, je tombe juste de sommeil, faut que j'aille dormir, la première debout réveille l'autre sauf s'il est trop tôt » Alyssa lança un clin d'œil à Max et s'en alla

Max fronçait les sourcils quelque chose d'étrange s'était passé. Elle commençait à réfléchir sur différentes façons de se venger de Malfoy et ses « amies », quelques idées naissaient dans sa tête, elle commençait à élaborer des plans, ce qu'il faudrait... Mais elle fut déranger par un charment homme !

- « Hee-Chan ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, l'autre folle m'a déjà assez énervé

- Heero ?

- Oui ?

- Ben qu'est que tu as ? Je veux dire, tu n'as pas l'air bien !

- Bon ok, je vais te le dire ! Voldemort prépare un coup tordu

- Quoi !

- Tu as très bien entendu, et c'est pour ça que je suis aussi tendu ! Et en plus cette fille est bizarre elle c'est lire dans les pensées du moins ça lui arrive quelques fois

- Je ne comprends pas

- ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué. Cette fille pourrait faire échouer nos plans, nous faire remarquer, tu sais combien de temps on est là, infiltrés dans cette école

- Ben un peu plus de 6 ans

- Exactement, et il ne faudrait pas qu'elle gâche tout !

- Ecoute, moi je pense que cette fille a besoin de nous, comme nous avons besoin d'elle !

- Mais c'est risqué !

- De toute façon notre mission n'est pas sans risque avec ou sans elle ! Et puis est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que prépare cette saleté de mage noir ?

- Non...

- Mais nos informateurs auraient du nous prévenir, je veux dire, ils nous préviennent toujours d'habitude

- Max, ils sont morts !

- Tu veux dire que Nicolas est... est mort

- En faite, on a retrouvé les corps de Sébastien, Christian et Mathieu mais celui de Nicolas reste introuvable

- Peut-être...

- Espère mais ne te fais pas trop d'illusions, ton cousin est un animagus il a très bien pu avoir encore la force de se transformer, pour échapper aux détraqueurs. Mais... On sait tout les deux qu'ils n'y a pas que des détraqueurs là-bas !

- Je... je vais me coucher

- Max ! »

Max ne se retournait elle montait les marches pour atteindre sa chambre elle s'enferma dans celle-ci avant de laisser libre court à ses larmes.

Alyssa se réveilla en sursaut, elle se leva de son lit, et se dirigea vers son réveil...5 heures du matin, elle prit un verre d'eau et se rallongea dans on lit...elle venait de faire un cauchemar, mais c'était le vide, aucun souvenirs... elle essayait de penser à celui-ci mais un mal soudain à la tête la prit. Elle aurait voulu dormir, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle ne se souvenait de rien et cela la tourmentait.

Elle decida de se changer les idées et enfila une robe pour aller dans le parc. Elle descendait doucement les marches qui la conduisaient à la salle commune des préfets, elle tourna la tête, elle pensait avoir vu une ombre derrière elle, mais c'était impossible, elle aurait entendu quelqu'un rentrer dans la salle. Sauf si cette personne y était depuis hier soir... Alyssa inspira longuement l'aire pesante de l'atmosphère, et se décida à sortir de cette salle.

Elle ne savait pas par où il fallait sortir, elle n'y avait pas fait attention hier soir en rentrant... Elle aperçut une gigantesque statue où se trouvait les animaux représentant chaque maison, enlacés, c'était sûrement ça. Quand notre préfète s'approcha de cette statue, le serpent la regarda et lui demanda le mot de passe, Alyssa le dit rapidement et s'empressa de sortir. Elle évitait de prendre les couloirs les plus empruntés de Poudlard, car seuls les préfets en chef avaient le droits de sortir la nuit, après le couvre feu. Elle passait par les cachots, mais à son grand malheur, elle entendit le professeur Rogue derrière elle :

- « Qui est là ?

- ... Alyssa se dépêcha de se cacher dans une salle qui se trouvait derrière elle

- Je sais que vous êtes là ! »

Le professeur têtu continuait à la chercher et de plus en plus énervé il ouvrait les portes toujours plus violemment, Alyssa savait qu'il finirait par la trouver, elle l'entendait jeter des pièges dans chaque salle pour empêcher celui qui s'y trouver de s'en alla.

Les battements de son coeur accéléraient, elle venait de passer la salle au peigne fin, sans trouver le moindre passage qui pourrait la sauver. Rogue était devant la salle, et tournait lentement la poignée préparant sa formule. La respiration d'Alyssa était très rapide, et elle paniquait, la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Le professeur glissant la baguette à l'intérieur de la pièce, Alyssa attendait le sort, le piège. Elle ferma les yeux, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, rien, rien ne se passait, il n'avait pas lancé le sort, il l'avait vu, il devait sûrement être devant elle... Elle ouvrit les yeux...Rien !

Rien ! Elle était dans le parc, et elle se souvenu ! Elle pouvait transplaner dans Poudlard ! Elle était épuisée, car même s'il était possible de transplaner avec toutes ses protections, cela l'avait affaiblit. Alyssa marchait rapidement, elle se trouvait à côté de la lisière de la forêt interdite. Elle préférait être devant le château. Quitte à prendre quelques heures de retenues, s'était beaucoup mieux que de se faire blesser ou même tuer par l'une des bêtes qui rodaient dans cette maudite forêt.

Elle avançait donc vers le château. Elle entendit une branche casser derrière elle, quelqu'un la suivait, elle en était sur ! Elle en tremblait, la personne était juste derrière elle, et si elle se retournait l'inconnu passerait sûrement à l'attaque. Elle essaya de transplaner, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Plus de force ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle accélère le pas, regarder l'horizon être sur de soi...

- « Allez-y »

Alyssa paniqua elle se mit à courir, elle attrapa sa baguette qui glissa et tomba au sol. Quelqu'un lança un sort qui la toucha de plein fouet, elle fut expulsée, elle allait droit vers un arbre, le choc était inévitable, sa tête allait toucher le tronc...

Alyssa se réveilla en sursaut, elle se leva de son lit, et se dirigea vers son réveil...5 heures du matin, elle prit un verre d'eau et se rallongea dans on lit...elle venait de faire un cauchemar, mais c'était le vide, aucun souvenirs... elle essayait de penser à celui-ci mais un mal soudain à la tête la prit. Elle aurait voulu dormir, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle ne se souvenait de rien et cela la tourmentait. Elle décida de se changer les idées et enfila une robe pour aller dans le parc. Elle descendait doucement les marches qui la conduisaient à la salle commune des préfets, elle eut soudain un flash : « elle, tournant la tête et pour apercevoir une ombre... » Elle tourna donc la tête, et aperçut une ombre... Ce n'était pas possible ! Il était tard et personne ne sortait à cette heure-ci... A part elle !

Alyssa chercha la sortie de la salle commune un second flash la prit « Cette fois-ci elle se trouvait devant une superbe statue qui lui ouvrait un passage, ensuite elle sortait rapidement mais elle n'était pas seule, une autre personne se glissa dans le passage »

Elle trouva la statue qu'elle n'avait pas vue hier soir, en rentrant de son aventure avec Malfoy, elle s'approcha, elle n'allait pas sortir, mais une légende disait que chaque statue gardant une entrée à Poudlard pouvait penser. Elle s'approcha donc du Serpent, et le regarda dans ses yeux couleur argent.

- « Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas compliqué

- hein, qui a parlé ?

- Moi, tu n'es pas la seule à savoir lire dans les pensées

- Mais tu es une statue

- Une statue MAGIQUE, ne l'oubli jamais, je peux lire dans les pensées des élèves de ma maison !

- oh... C'est bien ça !

- oui, mais si je me trompe ce n'est pas pour savoir ça que tu voulais me parler !

- Ben voilà, quelques chose de bizarre se passe et je voudrais savoir Y a t il quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce avec moi ?

- Oui, et ce n'est ni un élève ni même une personne de Poudlard, c'est un intrus

- Et pourquoi ne pas prévenir les autres ?

- Ca je ne peux pas te le dire !

- Merci, je préfère retourner dans ma chambre

- NON !

- Pourquoi ?

- Il ne faut pas, il peut très bien monter dans les chambres, tu vois la tête grise au-dessus de la porte à ta gauche?

- Oui.

- C'est celle du préfet en chef vas-y, il suffit que tu pense à voir Malfoy

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas aller dans la chambre de la préfète en chef ?

- Parce qu'elle est à l'étage et qu'il aura le temps de t'attraper !

- Qu...Quoi ?

- Tu as très bien compris ! Vas-y... VITE ! »

Alyssa se dépêcha, elle se mit devant la porte, pensa à voir Drago, et la porte s'ouvrit, Drago derrière, il l'a regarda surprit. Mais quand elle commença à entrer dans la chambre, quelqu'un la tira en arrière, mais Drago avec ses réflexes de joueur de quidditch, l'attrapa rapidement par la taille et la tira vers lui, ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol. La porte était encore ouverte, l'inconnu s'avança doucement vers la chambre, un sourire aux lèvres et la baguette à la main. Mais à peine il fut arrivé au niveau de le porte, que celle-ci se ferma violemment déclenchant un cri de l'intrus qui c'était coincé un doigt et qu'il retira d'ailleurs rapidement.

--------

Fin du chapitre, prochain chapitre : **_petite explication, alliance ?_**

S'il vous plaît reviewer moi ;-)

The lord of underwear


End file.
